Harry Potter And The Nights’ Murderer
by LemonHeads
Summary: May start out PG May end up PG-13. Please R&R! This story may seem a little strange at first but will turn out to be fun-filled, action-packed, and humorous tinted! Lisa is a new character... (obviously!) [i sux at summaries] - sum. inside! -
1. Prolouge

This is my First story on here and I hope it's good! Please tell me what you think in a review! Thanks! So…. Information on the story? Okay. Here:

Disclaimer: No. I am not the owner of Harry Potter and all the other characters!!! (Except Lisa)

Title: Harry Potter And The Nights' Murderer

Summary: Lisa is a normal witch, as you could say. She had good grades, great friends, good looks, and a good job. She works with the Weasley Twins and their Joke Shop; when more and more kids turn up dead, it is Harry's "duty" to find the criminal behind the endless murders. Little dose he know that he may end up killing a friend in the process. Will it end up Lisa? Hermione? The silent boy in the back of the classes? Or is it himself under the control of another? Read to find out.

**EARLIER**:

" YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!"

" NO! I didn't! I couldn't!"

" YOU! IT WAS ALL YOU!"

" NO! NO! NO! I DIDN'T!"

" STOP LYING TO YOURSELF! YOU KILLED HER AND I HELPED YOU!"

" LEAVE ME ALONE, DEMON!"

" Silly Human! You know you have no control over me!"

" LEAVE!"

" YOU'RE IN TOO DEEP! NO ONE CAN HELP YOU NOW!" the voice laughed evilly as it settled itself back inside the poor human's soul. The human became degraded and went out to find another person to alienate or murder.

**END.**

Wanting to read it now?

Go ahead.

Read.

If you dare.

::laughs:: Just joking! Enjoy!


	2. Ch 1: Lisa and The Joke Shop

" Do you find this humorous?" Fred asked as he watched Lisa's face turn red from laughing. He had just invented a card that shouts rude comments at you every time you opened it.

" Very much so!" Lisa replied whipping her tears off her face from laughing, " Have you shown George yet?"

" Shown me what?" George's voice came.

" There you are, George! I came up with a new item just in time for the holidays!" Fred handed him the card and George read the front,

" May all your Christmas wishes come true and…" he opened it,

" AND DON'T FORGET TO WASH YOUR HAIR!" the card yelled at him.

" Wash you hair? Does it say anything else?" George asked smirking.

" Of course! And each of them say five funny things and there's twenty-five different ones!" Fred showed him a box on their desk.

" Brilliant, Fred! Well! We must start making copies and put them out tomorrow!"

" Crap!" Lisa said slapping her forehead.

" What?" Fred and George asked in unison.

" I was supposed to decorate the shop for you guys! Give me the key and I'll do it tonight." Lisa said slipping on her blue jacket.

" Fred? George? Is Lisa still here?" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

" Yeah, I'm still here!" Lisa yelled in reply.

" Oh, good! Stay for dinner will you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

" All right Mrs. Weasley! Thank you!" Lisa slipped off her jacket, " Looks like I'm going to be up for a while!"

" Sure thing! You don't have to if you don't want to!" George said, sitting on his arm chair.

" No! I love to decorate and the Christmas sale is tomorrow! We have to look the best in Hogsmead!" Lisa took out a pad of paper, a pen, and began to scribble down notes and drawings of how she was going to decorate.

After dinner the Weasley's saw Lisa to her car.

" Why do you drive a car when there are so many other options open to Witches?" Ron questioned.

" Because, Ron, I don't think my Muggle Family would appreciate me flying into the Christmas Ham on a Firebolt!" Lisa laughed, " See you all at the Christmas sale tomorrow! OH! George! Key!" Lisa turned to George who handed her the key to The Weasley's Joke Shop.

" Décor Excellente!" Fred said, in what he must have thought was French, or his version of it.

" Oui! No Problem! You'll be surprised tomorrow! Oh and Ron and Ginny! Please invite your friends! Bye! Thanks for dinner Mrs. Weasley!" Lisa drove off in her car.

" So. She works for you two dose she?" Mr. Weasley questioned Fred and George.

" She's very good! She's found ways to get more people interested in our stuff! She's a great addition to the staff!" Fred agreed with George.

" 'Staff'? There's only three of you!" Ginny and Ron laughed.

" I'm dreaming of a White Christmas…With every Christmas card I write…" Lisa sang as she started to decorate the indoors of the Weasley twin's Joke Shop.

Late-nighters stopped and looked inside to see what she was up to. Some laughed and waved at her and others just went on their way. There was a group Lisa was expecting to see but remembered it was the weekend and that this year Dumbledore was letting the kids go home if they wanted. She laughed and put the last few ordainments on the tree she put in the window. She then grabbed a box full of lights, ribbons, and wreaths to decorate the outside.

" Is that Lisa I see dere puttin' up 'em lights?" a cheery, yet deep voice said.

" Hagrid!" Lisa turned and saw the half giant man behind her, " How's it going?! I haven't seen you in a year!" She gave him a hug.

" Ah, not ter bad! You?"

" Just got a job with the Weasley Twins…." Lisa smiled and looked over her shoulder at the half-strung lights hanging from the gutters, " Hagrid. If you don't mind… could I ask you a favor?"

" There yer are!" Hagrid said pinning up the last lights on the gutters.

" Thank you! I would've been here until five in the morning trying to do those on the gutters! Here! Treat yourself to something at The Leaky Caldron!" Lisa handed Hagrid a Gallion.

" Thank ya, Lisa! I guess I'll see yer later!" He waved good-bye and walked on down the snow covered street.

" Well! I'm almost done! Just need to make those last few things…"

" What?" Fred said to George. George had just shushed him as they entered the shop.

" Look." George whispered. He pointed to Lisa who was asleep in the corner wrapped in a blue blanket.

" Should we wake her up?" Fred asked, laughing.

" Nah, let her sleep. We'll wake her up in an half an hour…. Man. She really decked this place out!" George insisted and commented.

" Yeah! But it looks good! Now! Where shall we put the cards?"

Nearly an hour later, it was almost time for opening. Lisa had been woken up and her Christmas uniform for the Weasley's Joke Shop was what surprised them the most. She wore a red boat-cut shirt with white fuzzy trimming, a matching mid-thigh skirt, red, platform, knee-high boots that also had white fuzzy trimming around the top, and matching gloves.

" And what do we wear?" Fred asked.

" What ever you want. I was to tired to sow anything else…" Lisa yawned, putting up some of the fallen ordainments, " Now. Since we are opening in five minutes I should probably go outside and tell everybody."

" You do realize that it is the Hogwarts' Hogsmead weekend?" Fred stated, knowing that she was bound to get some remarks on her outfit. Lisa turned with her hand still on the door knob, and remarked,

" Yes. I may freeze my ass off but it's well worth it if I'm getting paid for it!" With that, she went outside, plugged in the lights, and positioned herself beside the stairs in the snowy street. Fred and George were laughing still; Lisa could hear them. She smiled to herself, straitened up, and began to shout:

" CHRISTMAS SALE AT THE WEASLEY TWINS' JOKE SHOP!"

Almost an hour later, Ron showed up with his two friends.

" Lisa?" Ron asked shocked, looking at her as he came to a halt in front of her.

" Hi Ron! I'm glad you came! Now! Who may be these fine friends of yours be?" Lisa looked at Harry and Hermione.

" This is Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter," Ron said Harry's name slower because he knew Harry hated it when people treated him like a god.

" Very nice to meet you both! Potter? Was your mother's madden name Evens?" Lisa asked. Harry replied, shocked,

" Yeah… Why?"

" My mom was good friends with her in school! It looks like your mom and mine, had a lot of fun times together! Maybe if you come tomorrow I could bring a photo album! Try and sneak out, although, that seems to be no problem for you!" Lisa laughed,

" Well! Don't freeze your butts off! Go inside and look around! Hope to see you three soon!" Lisa went back to her yelling.

A blonde boy walked up and asked,

" How much do _you_ cost?" his smirk looked her up and down.

" Priceless…" she whispered. He looked like a Malfoy, " But I'm sure you could afford me no matter what price I cost." Lisa whispered in his ear. She had played this game before. She gave him a tug on his ear, " Leave me be!" and threw him down in the snow.

" Sexy butt!" he called back at her his friends and himself left.

" Yeah, well, I'd like to see _you_ in one of these pathetic costumes!"

" What was that all about?" Fred asked from behind her.

" Just some little boy toying… Nothing I can't handle!" Lisa said a little shocked.

" Ok, I think that's enough for today. Why don't you come inside and warm up?" Fred opened the door. Lisa looked around,

" Okay!" Lisa took no time in scurrying into the warm shop. Not noticing where she was going, she bumped into someone, " Oh! Excuse me—Billy?" Lisa asked shocked.

" Lisa! It's been so long! How's it going?" Billy asked, Bill Weasley, that is to say.

" Bill? You know her?" George asked restocking the tongue toffees.

" Yeah! She had to come to the bank every day with her dad! He asked me to watch her. Which I still didn't see why, since you were twelve and could very well take care of yourself!" Bill laughed. Lisa joined.

" Well I'm fine! I work for your brothers now!" Lisa smiled.

" Do they pay you well?" Bill looked at the twins while asking her.

" Well enough! Let me change out of this ridiculous outfit and we'll talk!" Lisa grabbed her duffle bag from behind the counter and slid into the bathroom.

" Did you think we don't pay her well? We heard her story too!" Fred stated.

" No, I knew you would. Sad, isn't it? Poor girl," Bill said, looking after her.

" If I didn't know any better, I'd say our brother has something for one of our co-workers!" George saw his gaze, Fred laughed. Bill snapped back to reality,

" What? No! We're almost ten years apart! That would be wrong!"

" Well! Oh! Hullo Harry, Ron, Hermione! So! What do you think?" Fred asked, confident.

" Well, I think that you should get to the cashier before those angry kids use your jokes on you." Hermione pointed out. Fred and George looked and saw a line ten people long in front of the cashier stand.

" Ah!" they rushed over and began to help the customers.

" Hullo Bill! Why are you here?" Ron asked happy to see him.

" I heard about the twins' sale so I decided to come get some stuff!" Bill laughed, " Instead of finding myself working I find myself pulling pranks on my friends at the bank!"

" So Billy! Where were we?" Lisa asked. She had changed into some baggy jeans and a tee-shirt. Bill looked at her and said,

" I'm sorry but I've got to go! I'll see you later I suppose if you work here now?"

" Okay! Bye Billy!" She gave him a quick hug and then backed up so he could araperate, after saying good-bye to his brothers and friends.

Seeing the trio's confused looks, Lisa explained to them of how she knew Bill.

" Oh! Lisa! Dumbledore wanted me to give you this!" Ron handed her an envelope titled to her. Lisa opened it and read it, smiling by the end of it.

" Yes! Well! I'll see you after Christmas break!" she scurried over to Fred and George, told them something that made them give her each a hug.

" What do you think happened?" Hermione asked aimlessly.

" Don't know. If she said she'll see us tomorrow and after Christmas break then I suppose we'll find out sooner or later," Harry said thoughtfully.

" C'mon! We're supposed to be picking out a cage for Pig!" Ron alleged.

" Okay, Ron! Chill for a second!" Hermione said as she walked up to the counter to ask Fred and George something they supposed. When she came back she had a shocked look on her face.

" So? What was it?" Harry asked.

" I can't say, I'm sorry. Let's go." Hermione said as she lead them outside.


	3. Ch 2: The Christmas Party

The trio kept their promise and met Lisa back at the Joke Shop the next day. Lisa showed everybody the pictures and gave Harry a couple. There was one of Lisa's mom and Sirius.

" Could I have that one?" Harry asked. Lisa looked to the one he was pointing at but shook her head,

" I'm sorry, Harry. My mom would kill me if I gave that one away but I will bring you a picture of him if you like?"

" Yes please! I mean. I didn't get many of him and he died this June and all that…" Harry stopped.

" I understand. Well! I've got to go! Christmas dinner won't cook itself! Hey! How about you and your families join me and my Muggle family for Christmas Eve dinner?" Lisa said, putting the photo albums in a box.

" Sure! That's sounds lovely!" Hermione stated.

" I'll see…" Ron said.

" I'll be there." Harry said for sure.

" Good. Okay. How about you two go home and ask and Harry you come with me?" Lisa quizzed.

" Okay." Hermione and Ron said.

" So… Where do you live?"

" Here?" Harry asked, as they pulled up to a Manor.

" Yeah! Gryffin Manor! Home Sweet Home! And etcetera…. Well? Want to go inside?" Lisa asked.

" Sure…" Harry slipped in the door behind her.

" Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Lisa yelled.

" How was work today sweetie?" her dad's voice came from downstairs.

" Grand! We're having another seventeen people come!" She yelled back as she motioned Harry to sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

" Good! Hey can you have the chef whip the usual Christmas dinner?" he yelled.

" Yeah dad!" Lisa handed Harry a butterbeer.

" Where's your father, Lisa?" her mom's voice came from upstairs.

" Downstairs!" he yelled in reply.

" Can you please get off that damn couch and get ready?"

" But - the game!"

" NO BUTS! GET UP HERE!"

A tall man, of about six foot five, came up the stairs into the kitchen. He smiled at Harry,

" New boy friend, Lis—Potter? James?" her dad became all shaky and pointed.

" No, dad. Shh! It's Harry! Their son! Please don't tell mom! It's a surprise okay?" Lisa asked slapping a hand over his mouth.

" HONEY! UP HERE NOW!"

" Coming!" Lisa let him go.

Nearly two hours later, the Weasley's showed up. Shortly followed by the Grangers. They were all invited into the living room for refreshments and appetizers, while Lisa and the chef made the last few things for the dinner.

" Harry? How about you go out and introduce yourself to my mom? She's the tall, skinny lady in the red dress." Lisa advised. Harry nodded and headed out towards the sound.

" Aunt Marie! You look wonderful!" Lisa's mom, Harry guessed, was spinning a lady around to see her gown. Harry slipped out the door and thought he would walk up casually, since he figured that's what Lisa would want him to do.

" And--! James?!" Lisa's mom asked surprised.

" No. I'm Harry Potter. Lisa invited me." Harry said, formally.

" Lily's s-son?" Lisa's mom was standing there looking at him with tears in her eyes, " You look just like James. But…those eyes! Those were Lily's! Thank you for coming Harry! I'm sure if your mom was here she would be proud of you! Come on in!" Lisa's mom sure did have a lot of energy, " I'm Lisa's mom. Mrs. Gryffin. But please, just call me Millie!" Millie shut the door behind him.

Lisa came down the stairs in a green cocktail dress. She smiled at Harry and her family and friends but was soon buried in hugs and kisses from aunts, uncles, and cousins.

" Ha ha! Having a good time Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. He was holding a wine glass in one hand and in the other he was holding a shrimp.

" Yeah! This place is amazing! The food is great!" Harry bumped into someone, " Oh sor- Hey Ron!"

" Hiya! I'm glad mom let us come. I got home just in the nick of time! She almost put on her apron!" They laughed.

An hour later everybody was in the dining room around the huge dinner table surrounded by the aromas of a great Christmas dinner.

As they began to eat, Harry looked around. Millie and her husband John sat at the end, their parents on either side, and then next to them was Lisa who was sitting by a tall, lanky figure who had long, black, shaggy hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Its long black cloak covered its outfit, but Harry knew it was skinny by its arms.

" Are you okay, Harry?" Lisa's Aunt Marie asked.

" Yeah. I'm fine. Say, can you tell me who it that man sitting beside Lisa?" Harry asked.

" Ah. Quite the scoundrel! I believe that's… nope. That's Siruss or some ridiculous name like that! He just showed up and Millie and John invited him in as if he were a billionaire!" Marie went back to her conversation with her brother Storm. Harry was surprised. Could she have meant Sirius?

" Thank you!" Lisa squealed as the figure in black gave her a beautifully rapped box. Lisa opened it and fell over in a fit of laughter. The "mysterious person" turned to see Harry there.

" Sirius?" Harry asked. The man put a finger to his lips.

" Later, Harry, later."

It was Sirius!

" Thank you, Siruss!" Lisa hugged him. She saw Harry, " Hi Harry! Have a good time? My Uncle Brom is taking us, that is to say: you, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Tim, Jack, Mary, me, Alison, Storm, Billy, Charlie, and Siruss here, out to play a game of Quidditch! Do you want to come?"

Harry hadn't played in a while and certainly not with Sirius before, but it would be fun.

" Sure!"

A half an hour later they were out in the woods, walking, talking, and each carrying a firebolt in hand.

" Why didn't you write?" Harry said.

" Because I'm still considered guilty, and there is no point in being found now, Harry!" Sirius laughed, "Let's forget about that and play some Quidditch!" he pulled back a branch to show a clearing that looked like a Quidditch field.

" Who's on who's team?" Lisa asked in excitement.

" First Captian!" Fred called.

" Second!" Lisa shouted in pure fun.

" George!" Fred choose.

" Brom!" Lisa's turn.

" Jack!"

" Storm!"

" Alison!"

" Tim!"

" Siruss!"

" Harry!"

" Ron!"

" Charlie!"

" Bill!"

" Hermione!"

" Get your butt over here Mary!" Lisa finished.

" Lisa! There's eight on a team! How are we going to play?" Alison asked.

" One more beater on each team!" Brom called.

" Set your positions!" Lisa called, taking seeker.

"Let the Games begin!" Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs.

" Good game Harry!" Fred congratulated him. Harry had missed the snitch. That was always depressing.

" Hey Harry?" An little, shy voice came. Harry looked and saw a little girl in a red velvet dress tugging at his pant leg.

" Yeah?" Harry replied kneeling down to her size.

" Are you weally _the_ Harry Potter?" she smiled looking at him.

" Yes. And who are you?" Harry asked, with a smile.

" I'm Lily Rose Raven! And I'm almost this many!" Lily held up five fingers.

" Wow! You're a big girl! Do you think Santa is going to bring everything on your list?"

" Yeahup! Because I was especially good this year!" Lily smiled, " I got to go home, Mr. Potter! Can I have a hug?" Little Lily stretched out her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

" Come on, Lily! If you're up all night Santa can't come!" Lily's mom, Harry guessed, called, " Say good night to Harry, dear."

" Nighty-night, Mr. Potter!" Little Lily waved and ran after her mom.

" Who was that Lisa?" Harry asked standing up.

" Oh, Lily? That was my second cousin! Isn't she sweet?" Lisa pinched his cheek, " You just have a way kids, don't you? You'll make a great father!"

" Harry?" Hermione asked.

" Hi! Haven't seen you since the game! Where have you been?" Harry asked turning to her.

" I was talking to…um… _Siruss_. He's quite nice but needs a little _help_." She hinted him strongly about something.


End file.
